Our Bond
by chathammangagirl
Summary: This is about what happens after the curse is broken. If you haven't read book 22 then you may not want to read it.


This is a one-shot short story I hope you enjoy it and review. It may contain spoilers so unless you've read the whole series or at least book 22 don't read it! Anyways this kinda what I think would happen after they disappeared. And if you get the chance please leave a review.

* * *

"This promise was supposed to bring us together" God said as she hugged all the animals that had come to see her in the new world they now inhabited. "I am so sorry" said the woman began to cry for what had happened to the ones that she loved, for what she had put them through when a small creature two actually; stepped up to her, it was the cat and the rat. "It wasn't all your fault" they aid twining around her "we loved you and we know that it has changed all of us but we will always be together even when we are reborn again we well come back here or move on to another world but we will always be together forever" they said looking up at her and then God began to cry.

As she began to cry the other animals surrounded her and looked up and pressed themselves closer to her not wanting their friend to cry. We well all die she thought as she realized that her friends were worried she said to them "Go down from this hill we have eternity to be ourselves and I shall never make the same mistake again for as long as my soul lives" she said.

The cat looked up after everyone else had left and said "Please Lord God if I could, could I stay with you by your side like I promised oh so long ago" the cat said as God looked down and said "My dearest friend you do not have to stay by my side all the time I want you to explore and show me please tell me what you see we will have parties together like we did before we our bond became a curse" Said God looking down at the cat as the Cat left to look around the new world they lived in waiting only for the Rat.

Next the rat came up and looked at his friend as God said to him " my loved one I am sorry for what I have done to you and your bearers and I thank you for trying to keep your promises even though it hurt in a way I may never know" God said trailing off looking at the Rat as she bent down to pick him up and put him on her hand. "MY Lady" the rat began saying. "My Lady God you are still my friend as the Cat is still yours I shall go with the Cat and we shall look around this world only to come back for our feast were we shall laugh and sing like we did when the world first began" the rat aid as he hopped down from his perch on God's hand and walked down the hill to join the cat in seeing the wonders off a new world and true to their promises they would come back whenever the Moon was full to share their stories of this new world and as he was half way down the hill when God stepped forward and yelled "My fate shine on you always my friend . . . Forever".

Next the Ox came up. The Ox remembered how he always thought that he was stupid how everyone thought he was stupid but then he thought to himself 'God made me see who I am' so he walked up to his Lord God and said to her " My friend here comes our first goodbye what is it that you wish to tell me" God asked the Ox sad that one like him was leaving but she thought to herself he will come back one day "God I wish to say thank you and that I am glad that you chose to invite me to you first and that even though others called me names you never did" the Ox then looked down the hill and said "There at the bottom I shall live and be peaceful until I have to move on again I shall come and see you again" the Ox said as he too left God alone.

God watched as the young Tiger made her way up the hill God felt very sad all off a sudden and ran down and picked up the young Tiger for the Tiger had died young and soon after the cat in an accident and as God picked up the Tiger the Tiger said to her "I am sorry for leaving you so early I didn't mean to" she said sadly but the human woman put her hand under the young Tiger's head making her look at her and said " NO it is not your fault you have no reason to act this way my young friend you left when the world deemed it so and you stayed with me and I know our bond has hurt you many times" God said whipping a tear away from the Tiger's eye and sat her down "Go down the hill and live in a nice glade with the sheep and protect him and come visit" God said as waited for the next animal to come and say its goodbyes.

Next the rabbit came God remembered how the rabbit would miss some off the feasts but God never minded for she always thought that someone was waiting for him so when she saw the rabbit come to see her she smiled and laughing bowed to the rabbit and said "Good Rabbit how good it is to see you" the rabbit bowed " Why my dear lady I can't wait to see someone that I have missed but I wonder what shall you do while you wait for your friends to come?" the Rabbit asked his god. "I shall wait and talk too all I meet and visit those off you I see" God answered and gave a small smile as the Rabbit said "Well that's good, now don't be a stranger" and hopped down the hill.

God looked on and saw the Old Dragon make her way up the hill and both bowed for but respected each other very much as the woman looked up she said "Old one, last of your kind . . . . . I have missed you" when she said the last words she ran and hugged the dragon for the dragon had lived a long life before being reborn as a curse upon the Sohma family. "And I you" said the old Dragon looking at her" I believe we are here to tell the other what we shall do during our time here" he asked as God nodded. "I have heard that far away from here in the south is a beautiful mountain range where long ago dragons like me lived there before they too left for the next world and dear don't cry if you ever need me all you have to do is say my name to the wind and I shall come as fast as I can" she said before he flew away

When god saw the snake she smiled. "Helloooo my good God how are on your side of the bond" the snake asked jokingly as God replied in the same manner "oh so very happy how are you on your side of the bond" she question. "I've never been better, any ways my dear friend I must be going" he said as he quickly slithered off and somehow the woman felt that it was all her fault that he left s quickly but she blinked back the tears and waited.

The next too see God was the ever proud Horse who walked up the hill in all of her glory still like the day she had died in her beautiful splendor, ever like the night sky with the stars ripped out "Noble one" God said as she looked at the noble horse who said "I may be noble and you may be a God my lady but we are both fools and we have both come to see it" the woman looked up at that and smiled and knew that the noble horse was right though it had taken both of them a very long time to come to face it "you are right again" she said laughing like she did the first time she had ever laughed and both smiled and God's face became sad for a moment thinking of how she would miss her noble friend and the she smiled and thought 'she needs to do what she wants I shall not let my selfness needs hurt everyone again' she thought as she opened her mouth to speak "My sister what shall you do?" she asked. "I shall go to the planes that are south of here like the birds that I have seen have told me and I shall live there but visit often for very few are you like you" the noble horse said as she galloped down the hill and faced the south and ran.

When the the god saw the proud ram she could not help but laugh for he was walking up the hill trying to look dignified though he wanted to run around as soon as he got to the top she spoke. "My friend I know how you feel as does Tiger so go with her and she shall take you away if you do not want me to visit I shall not visit" God said know that the Ram was a very proud spirit by now but as she looked down she saw him smile and say with joy in his voice "You may visit when every for we shall always welcome are beautiful god t the glade where my Tiger shall lead" he said and with a bow of his head he was off down the hill to meet up with the Tiger.

After the ram had left the monkey loped up to his God "HELLO HOW ARE YOU" he yelled. God remembered how the monkey was always yelling trying to scare away others but then he spoke in a soft voice when he wasn't scared. "Hello I am fine my friend" the woman said in a quiet voice "where shall ye go" she said going back to the old way of speaking it went out of her mouth like the finest poetry. "Thou may look for me where tall trees lie, touching the sky as it rain forever to the people" he said in the all too familiar language of the olden days. God then felt her hand go up in a wave off farewell as he walked down.

God saw the bird or the roster as he so proudly said "_I am not a hen or bird but a roster, a R-O-S-T-E-R roster_" he had told her a long time ago. Ho woman" the roster said to the woman who replied in the same way "How have the years treated you beside the bond turn cursed?" the woman asked. "The years have tried me, I fear my god that I shall be the first to leave just like how my curse was the first break" he said has he ruffled his tail feathers and walked down the hill. "Good bye you silly old bird" God yelled.

God stood and was staring at the sky she noticed that soon the sun would go down but before it set the boar the last two would visit.

"My friend, the boar how is you" God questioned the she-boar. "I feel wonderful my dear" the boar said as she bowed "I hope that you are not mad for the pain I have put you through my friend" God said sad for she had caused all of their pain, "It is fine we all agreed to it and those who say you forced them will have me to deal with" the she-boar said as she shook her head and left. As she left the woman whispered "goodbye tell we meet again" the words floated down the hill.

The woman was staring at the sky as she heard a soft pad of paws come up behind her before she heard a bark. Welcome the bark seemed too say to her, my friend it seemed to say, loved one I have missed you it said, I have been faithful loved one, and last of all it seemed to saw welcome home to where the ones who now you live again that is what that simple bark seemed to say to her. "I have not seen you in a long time my friend" the dog said. "Dog" the woman whispered "Dog" she said again as if mesmerized "Dog I have not seen you I have feared thou anger for having done this too you" god whispered sad and angry at herself. "Loved one you have no blame the bond ma-" the dog said as he was cut off by the woman "I DO HAVE THE BLAME ITS ALL MY Fault that . . . . . .that we are here . . . . late we should have come and gone like everyone else in this world, the old world we should be dead long gone we . . . . .are curse are bond it is MY fault this is what has happened because if I . . . . . . if I hadn't done that if I had listened to the cat this would have never ever have happened" God said tears streaming down her face. The dog didn't know if the tears were from sadness or anger when the dog looked up and said "Woman friend God you were human we are all at fault it does not matter what we do or think we all love you even if you think it is strained for some though that may be true for some they are just reopening their eyes to see the world again they may have forgotten except those most faithful. . . . . . .master I love you as does the cat, rat, dragon, cow and many others for you are the one most important save for the ones who are our soul mates but even then it is a tie between you and that person, master, God, woman, friend, child, adult, loved one, one who is wise yet not you my friend are all of those. BE PROUD! You are someone important to me and that is all that matters to me" the dog said as he looked up at the sky he whispered "look to the sky". "That . . . . . that is a comet but the sun it is flaming on the horizon" she gasped. And indeed that was true for the sky looked as if on flames and the sun also looked as if aflame and she realized that like a comet they could last forever ad when they are gone the bond shall be remember how else would they have made a year system out of their lives."Dog you are right it is a burden we must share" she said. "Master I wish to stay beside you for it is the dogs job and duty to comfort his master his god and family to left up his master I shall stay by my master as it is my duty and I shall be proud to service you for you are my lady and my greatest friend" the dog said as God overcome with tears fell to the floor and hug the dog whispering over and over "you can stay I am not forgotten You can stay I am not forgotten" the dog licked his gods face.

Many years later there is a clearing and in it are twelve animals and a woman. If you looked closely you tell that the woman would die soon her life was passing she said "I can see your tears do not weep for me my friend for we shall meet again in the next great world" she said with her final breath and her eyes closed. Then for the dog rose a howl felled with pain and sadness so full of it it, was that out of the shadows came a pack of animals with a bear in the lead a wolf fox and ferret close behind and a swan near the bear and all of the let out their own mournful howls and then the wolf and fox started to howl lone yet together in a song that told a tell and then the dog realized what they were singing about and joined his own voice to join in.

And that was the end of the zodiac in that world and what lied beyond that world was a mystery and if they would ever see the one that they made smile, but that is a story for another time my friend.


End file.
